Yokai Love
by Ayu Yue
Summary: Yami dan Yugi adalah pewaris tahta kemimpinan Yokai namun saat ini sedang menjalani hidup sebagai manusia normal apa yang akan mereka lakukan


Yami dan Yugi adalah si kembar yang akan penerus pemimpin klan sennen, Klan Sennen bukan klan biasa yang mirip Kazuya yang didengar sebagai klan kuat disemua distik Japan mengapa mereka berbeda? Karna Klan tersebut bukan berisi Para Yokai-Yokai bukan manusia.

**Story by: Ayu186**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi – (kalau punya saya pasti Malah milih Varon jadi pacar saya)**

***Dilempar sandal plus bajai sama Para Reades***

**Genre: Friend-Ship, Suspense, Humor**

**Warning:Gaje puls goyang-goyang(?), tanda baca Ngacho , Typo bermekaran sakura(?), EYD ngawur, cetar topan membahanaaa!(syarimin)**

**Chara : Yugioh & Oc plus Oc**

_**Ada sebuah kisah**_

_**Tentang Simbol Konaa-Sakura**_

_**Sebuah dongeng kuno di japang**_

_**Simbol Konaa-Sakura adalah symbol Raja Yokai**_

_**Simbol perlindungan bagi kekuasaan serta Tragedi Parade Seribu Arwah**_

_**Apa jadinya jika seorang Yokai tertinggi memberikan Simbol Konaa-sakura**_

_**Itu pada manusia.**_

Sebuah tatapan tajam dengan tenangnya sedang asik memandangi bunga sakura yang bermekaran di depan taman sungguh suasana pagi yang menenangkan

"Huuh the ini enak sekali An-chan" ucap seorang pria Red Raven engan nada datar.

"Terimakasi Kou ji-sama"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju area dapur sambil membawa nampan. Berlawan dari Arahnya terlihat seseorang pemuda yang mirip pemuda Red-raven memiliki mata Lavender dan terkesan lebih polos dari yang satunya.

"Aniki Yami" Panggil seseorang.

"Oh Kau Yugi, Apa kau mau kesekolah sekarang"

"Yah kau?"Tanya pemuda itu kembali.

"Aku juga mau kesekolah sebelum itu kita harus meminta Para Yokai-Klan kita agar tidak mengikuti kita dan menganggu hari pertama kita disekolah" ucap Yami dengan nada bosan.

_Minna-San sumimasen Anatawa Namaewa Yugi Muto adalah Anak pertama dari 3 bersudara, Yorrosiku_

_Lalu dia pemuda cerminan diriku yang sedang minum The itu adalah adik kembarku_

_Kami adalah Pewaris Clan sennen –clan Yokai didaerah japan dan Dumino_

_Yami Muto Yah, tapi aku tidak begitu mempedulikan_

_Mana yang kakak maupun yang adik di antara kami _

_Minaa, Hari ini aku dan Yami akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru karna kami sudah kelas 2 SMU._

_Namun kuharap hari pertama kami_

_Tak mendapat masalah untuk masa depan kami yang indah_

_Nah cukup perkenalanya_.

"Koji-sama Kalian tak bisa, pergi sendirian, Akan kami tandu(?) dan siapkan pasukan untuk menjaga anda berdua" Ucap Ryuji yang salah satu Yokai kami dari clan kappa.

"NEMOOOH" Teriak mereka berdua.

"JANGAN HANCURKAN MASA MUDAKUU!"Teriak Yugi

"BIARKAN KAMI MASUK SEKOLAH DENGAN NORMAL" Handrik Yami.

Kedua bersudara hanya memasang wajah seram dan meninggalkan Kediaman mereka menuju sekolah dan membuat Ryuji mengeleng-geleng master mereka belum dewasa.

**Sesampainya disekolah**

"Yami-kun, Yugi-kun Tak kusangka kita sekelas.."Seru seorang gadis bersurai ungu"

"Miho-chan"Ucap Yugi sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo Miho"Ucap Yami dengan expresi datar.

"Oh ya Yami-kun kalau gak-salah bangkumu di belakang kami kan?"Tanya Miho melirik Selembar kertas kecil yang dipegang Yami, menunjukan nomor bangku Yami dan Yugi duduk disebelah Miho.

"Sepertinya begitulah"

"Kudengar ada Gosip bangku sebelahmu diisi murid baru, dia pindahan dari Hokaido"Ucap Miho.

"Ooh…Kuharap dia bukan Mahluk merepotkan"Pikir Yami.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki memasuki ruang kelas seorang gadis dengan kira-kira tinggi mencapai 169 dan cukup atletis, memiliki rambut panjangg lurus berwarna merah maron dengan bola mata berwarna amber cerah yang tenang.

"Oh Hayogozaimasu-Anatawa Amakura Yue , Yorusikuugozaimazu"

"Nah sekarang Kau duduk satu bangku dengan Muto Yami-Kun"Ucap Fay-sensei.

Yue dengan memasang expresi datar lalu melangkah menuju bangku yang di tunjuk Fay-sensei dan kini bertatapan dengan teman yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya, ia melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk berpangku tangan dengan Santainya. Seorang lelaki berambut jabrik yang unik, tiga sentuhan warna mengelilingi kepalanganya, Mata raven dan bercahaya, dari fisikli ia termasuk katagori pemuda dengan postur tubuh bidang dan hot dan wajah tampan.

Sang gadis terpaku sebentar lalu meletakan Ranselnya di atas meja dan duduk disamping Yami tampa koresiksi apa-pun dan mengambil buku sekaligus Pulpen lalu melirik Papan tulis Respon apa-pun dalam diam.

"Oi ?"

"….."

"Oi Amakura" Seru Sang pemilik suara baritone Yami yang terkesan jengkel karna diabaikan.

"Huh?"

"Baca ini, ini soal yang hendak di catatat untuk tugas minggu depan" ucap Yami sambil menunjuk halaman Pada Buku Cetak sejaranya pada anak baru disampingnya, Aneh memang Yami yang biasanya sangat kalem bisa mau mempedulikan nasip orang yang baru dikenalnya dan itu adalah si anak baru.

"Hai Arigato" ucap gadis disampingnya dengan datar sambil menyalin catatan pada buku cetak.

Jujur dalam hati Yami merasa senang atas kedatangan Gadis itu baginya ia menemukan teman sebangku yang kalem, tenang dan tidak terlalu heboh sekaligus lebay adalah keinginannya ia tak ingin mengalami nasip yang sama saat ia kelas 1 SMP dan 1 SMU dimana ia menemukan teman sebangku wanita yang mengejar-ngejar dia serta sangat antusian selalu heboh didepan semua orang.

"Ceh memalukan sekali Kalau di ingat"

"Muto-Kun"

"Huh Nani?"

"Bisa minjam Jatwal pelajaranmu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Arigato Muto-Kun"

"Tak usah memanggilku formal, Panggil Yami saja, Nanti Aku dan Yugi jadi bingung saat kau memanggil kami berdua Amakura"Ucap Yami munjuk kakak kembarnya yang duduk di bangku tepat di depan mereka sedang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Um Yami Namaku Yue panggil saja begitu "responya datar tampa expresi senyum.

"_Yap gadis sungguh berbeda"_ Pikir Yami penasaran bagaimana bisa gadis itu memiliki expresi datar begitu, gadis itu juga sangat kalem dan pendiam kemana Expresi senyum atau apalah pada Wajahnya.

**Jam Istirahat.**

Jam Istrahat telah berkumandang(?) para siswa dan siswi siap memenuhi Kantin-kantin dan pedangang makanan dan kios-kios wasbhi takoyaki untuk makan, ada juga beberapa siswa yang makan dikelas atau di taman dengan bekal sendiri Termaksut Yue dan Miho.

"Yue-Chan"

"Oh Miho"

"Kudengar kau satu kelompok dalam pelajaran kesenian dengan kami" ucap Miho.

"Um Mungkin"

"Kalau begituu Ayo Yue-C-"

"Matee kudasaii"

"Eh Nani?"

"Bisahkah kau tidak mengunakan embel-embel Chan saat memanggilku?"

"Eh- Ano ano Sumimasen"

"Oke"`

Pip-pip-pip-pip

"Ano Haru ponselmu berdering"

"Ah ya"

_Pesan :_

_Bagai mana keadaan disana?_

_Kau suka?_

_By Amakura Kei ._

"Pesan dari siapa? Apa dari pacarmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa dari pacarmu?"

"Dia Pamanku"

"Wah Kekoiiii kakak yang perhatian sekali"

"Inne dia dari status keluargaku dia pamanku tapi aku menganggapnya Nii-san"

"KALIAN SEDANG MEMBICRAKAN APA"Tanya Yami dan Yugi mendekati mereka

"Biasa saja"ucap Yue dengan nada tenang.

"Heheheheh itu masalah perempuan" Ucap Miho dengan pose centil.

"Oh ya Yue-kun bekal apa yang kau bawa aku kebetulan membawa Chosu mau tukar denganmu aku kurang suka chosu dengan, Miho aku mau tukar sayur Dadar gulungmu"

"Ini ditukar dengan Tachi"ucap Yue pendek.

"Um boleh apa kau mau telur dadar Washabiku tukar dengan Tomat rebusmu ya"ucap Miho.

Setelah bertukar makanan ke empat anak itu memakan bekal masing-masing Miho dan Yugi tak lepas dari obrolan mereka tentang pembicaraan tentang gosip Miho berpacaran dengan Honda anak klub renang sementara Yami yang juga begitu tenang hanya bisa memandang gadis disamping Miho yang makan tampa suara.

"_Masih saja Ia bersuara sependrk itu, apa mungkin itu sifatnya ?"_Pikir Yami penasaran.

"Sepertinya Yami dan Yue ada apa-apanya"Pikir Yugi melirik Mata adiknya yang tajam diam-diam melirik Yue teman sebangkunya.

"Yue bolehkah ku tahu dimana kampung halamanmu?" Tanya Yugi.

"Hokaido" jawabnya.

"Wah Tak kusangka kau bisa kemari, mengapa kau pindah kemari" Tanya Miho.

"Urusan keluarga"

"lalu Apa yang kau sukai"

"Tidak ada"

"Bagai mana tempat tinggalmu yang lamamu?"Tanya Yugi.

"Tidak penting"

Hening

Keheningan terjadi saat gadis itu dengan datarnya mengatakan hal pendek sambil menatap ketiga rekan barunya dengan pandangan datar dan penuh kekosongan.

"Itu urusanku berhentilah mengurusiku dan bertanya " Ucap Yue dengan sedatar mungkin dan meninggalkan rekanya dari tempat itu.

"Gomene Miho, Yugi, Yami tapi ini lebih baik untuk keselamatan kalian" Ucap Yue dalam Hati.

Gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna merah maron itu baru saja sadar dia telah jauh berlari dari sekolah dan ,sekarang berada di atab sekolah.

**YUE POV**

_Namaku Amakura Yue _

_Aku adalah anak ketiga dalam keluarga amakura_

_Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah meninggal lamah saat aku masih bayi_

_Dalam sebuah tragedy kecelakaan._

_Kedua kakakku adalah Amakura Mio dan Amakura Mayu mereka anak kembar_

_Kakakku yang kedua Amakura Mayu telah meninggal saat usianya 15 tahun karna sebuah peristiwa naas yang tak masuk akal, sekarang tinggal aku dan Mio bersama Pamanku Amakura Kai._

_Jujur saja aku tak enak membentak Miho, Yugi dan Yami tadi _

_Aku hanya tak bisa mengendalikan emosiku jika harus menginggatkan kenangan buruk saat aku tinggal diHokaido aku tak sudih menginggatnya._

"**Tidak kusangka ada seorang siswa yang datang kemari"**

"_Apa"_

"**Aku dibelakangmu anak manis"**

Aku menengok asal suara yang terdengar sangat berat dan membuatku sedikit merinding terlihat gumpalan hitam menyerupai daging yang berurat serta berbau amis, matanya yang besar menjijikan dan itu adalah.

"Yokai! " ucapku pendek.

"**Kemari nak biar nikmati tubuhmu"**

"Jangan bermimpi"

"**Serahkan padaku"**

**DUARK!**

"**AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Aku menendang sulur yang ia kerahkan padaku, dan bersiap menghindari sulur berikutnya sejak aku kecil aku memiliki kepekaan dan mata yang tak bisa dimiliki orang normal itu adalah kemampuan dan generasi kegenerasi keluarga amakura dan aku memilikinya.

Banyak orang yang akan mengangapku aneh jika tau kemampuanku makanya aku menarik diri.

Aku benci mendengar kata menjijikan tentangku dari mereka, makanya aku tumbuh sebagai pribadi seperti ini.

"Uhhhhk!"

Aku terkaget melihat sulur-sulur itu tampa kusadari sulur itu langsung menjeratku dan mencekik leherku hingga aku tak bersuara.

"Hehehehehe ,saatnya aku memakanmu nona-manis"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...Yuueeeeee"Teriak sebuah suara dan itu suara Miho.

Aku lalu memandang dengan tatapan Horor, aku menatap Miho dan Yami disana, tak kusangka keduanya mampu melihat Yokai.

"Ja-ngan-ke-ma-ri! , La-La, Riiiiiiiii!"Terikak sekuatku.

**Tzuku… :D**


End file.
